Le Fantôme et la Tueuse
by HeyHeyEagle
Summary: Erik porte un soudain intérêt sur une jeune tueuse à gage, Eve, dont le passé est lourd et un peu près similaire au sien. En se faisant sauvé par le Fantôme, Eve savait qu'elle lui devrait quelque chose mais se faire embaucher par le Fantôme ne peut être que bénéfique...
Eve regarda un instant sa proie qui marchait dans les ruelles sombres de Paris. Et dire que ce petit assassinat allait lui valoir gros… L'homme qui l'avait embauchée voulait éliminer l'amant de sa femme, c'était quelque chose de très répétitif normalement mais là, il lui avait demandé sa tête en trophée. Elle dégaina une dague et descendit du toit.
La traque avait duré une heure et demie, et maintenant, c'était la phase où la victime la remarquait, celle que Eve avait nommée ''le jeu de cache-cache''. En effet, avant la traque, la jeune femme installait des pièges dans le périmètre du jeu pour que sa victime ne s'échappe. Pendant au moins dix minutes, qui était un record pour un homme, elle retrouva sa proie, adossé contre un mur et tremblant de peur.  
« Pi... Pitié ! Je vous en supplie ! »  
Avec un sourire charmeur, elle enfonça la dague dans le ventre puis dans le cou. La jeune femme dégaina une épée et trancha soigneusement la tête avant de la mettre dans un sac en toile. Enfin, elle regagna tranquillement les toits.

Cents francs… Un gros pactole ! Eve était satisfaite, même plus que satisfaite : elle était aux anges. Une si grosse récompense contre la vie d'un homme… Un choix qu'elle n'avait pas regretté et qu'elle ne regrettera jamais ! En se baladant dans les rues, elle remarqua un petit marchand de journal qui clamait haut et fort :  
« Un homme assassiné par le Fantôme de l'Opéra ! Vous aurez tous les détails en achetant le journal du Grand Soir ! »  
Intéressant… Eve lança une pièce de un franc au gamin qui lui tendit le journal. Elle n'achetait jamais le journal mais maintenant qu'un mystérieux ''Fantôme de l'Opéra'' rodait à Garnier, elle suivait ses agissements avec intérêt. Elle monta sur les toits et s'installa contre une cheminée.  
La jeune femme lut le contenu du journal en dix minutes, l'article ne disait presque rien à propos du Fantôme mais elle découpa avec un couteau la page avant de la glisser dans la poche de son veston. Au lieu de porter une robe comme toutes les autres jeunes femmes normales, Eve portait des vêtements d'homme et des couleurs sombres, du noir et que du noir, elle était toujours vêtue d'une chemise, d'un veston, d'un pantalon, d'une cape pour l'hiver, un chapeau haut de forme et de bottes montantes qu'elle tenait de ses défunts grands-parents et qu'elle entretenait soigneusement. Elle avait beaucoup d'armes : deux pistolets, une épée, beaucoup de dagues et de couteaux aiguisée mais l'arme privilégié d'Eve était des griffes de métal dissimulé sur de gros bracelet de cuirs qu'elle portait en permanence sur elle.  
Elle se leva, entendant le clocher qui indiquait qu'il était minuit. Elle aimait la nuit. Tout était silencieux et entourés de mystères, les étoiles et la lune étincelantes illuminaient les ténèbres mais ne pouvaient pénétrer dans les ruelles sombres et sauvages de Paris…  
« Toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! »  
La jeune femme se tourna en entendant la voix. C'était un homme petit, habillé pauvrement et tenant dans sa main une hache. Elle sourit.  
« Moi ? Je suis juste venu me balader. »  
L'homme s'élança sur elle mais elle l'esquivât de justesse et il planta sa hache dans la cheminée. Eve sentit une petite douleur dans son bras, elle mit un doigt dessus : il était couvert de sang. Avec un grognement, elle dégaina un pistolet et le braqua vers l'homme.  
« Va en Enfer ! »  
Elle lui tira dessus. Le sang ne l'éclaboussa pas. Le corps de l'homme roula et tomba dans la rue. La jeune femme tourna les talons et s'en alla. Maintenant, tous le quartier était remplit des cris d'horreurs de femmes et d'hommes qui venaient de découvrir le corps fraîchement tué.

Erik observait et surveillait depuis longtemps les agissements de cette femme, si belle et si jeune, qui tuait pour gagner sa vie. Elle avait pourtant tout d'un ange en apparence : des yeux verts pétillants, des lèvres fines, une chevelure ondulée brun foncée et des formes harmonieuses… Un monstre déguisé. Elle utilisait parfois ses charmes de femmes pour mieux cerner et tuer sa victime. Comment une femme pouvait soutenir le choc de tuer quelqu'un ? Peu importe, elle pourrait lui être utile… Erik contempla un moment l'horizon avant de remarquer un corbeau, près de l'endroit où la femme avait assassiné l'homme. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du Fantôme. Après tout, il n'était pas si différent des humains…

 **Les avis sont les bienvenus ! ^^**


End file.
